Alternate Universes Sans Vignettes
by AnUnusualVisitor
Summary: A collections of Sans X Reader vignettes from various universes. Warnings should be specific to each story. Enjoy!
1. Sans Vignette 1: Classic

You weren't fully awake when Sans appeared in the bedroom.

The room was dimly lit, so it took you a moment to realize it was him. He was practically a silhouette; the small pinpricks of light that made up his pupils were barely visible. He stood by the doorway, making no noises or movements.

You realized that it was possible that you were still dreaming. After all, you've had problems with sleep paralysis before. There wasn't a good reason for Sans to come into your room while you were sleeping, even if you kind of wanted him to.

Even if you had a thing for him.

He was still just standing there. He seemed to be watching you. Then, slowly, he started to make his way over to you.

 _Well, if this is just a dream, I hope it's a good one_ , you thought. You found yourself wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to press your lips against his mouth. Would you just be kissing his teeth? Was there any magic that would allow him to kiss you back? You had no idea.

He was standing right next to you now. He stood still for a few more moments, then, gradually, he knelt down next to you.

His face was right next to yours. His eyes seemed to burn holes in your heart.

It then occurred to you that this might not be a dream. That this might, in fact, be real. That he might actually be kneeling next to you, looking at you.

Your heart started pounding.

He leaned close to you. His hand came towards your face.

You had no idea what you would do if he actually kissed you. Kiss back? What would happen after that? What would it mean? _I guess that doesn't matter now._ You closed your eyes, and waited.

Several long, agonizing seconds passed.

Waiting…

…

Then you felt the tip of a marker on your face.

You smacked the marker out of his hand. It soared through the air and collided with a nearby wall, leaving a blue streak on impact.

You were awake.

"oh, hey, you're up," Sans said, grinning.


	2. Sans Vignette 2: Underfell

This installment is heavily inspired by Darkina's fabulous Sans X Reader fanfic, "Between Flesh and Bone."

Hope you like it!

 **WARNING. There is edge. And also some cussing.**

* * *

Everything was boring.

Your job at the company was boring. Constantly filing out paperwork, sending spreadsheets to your colleagues, being called into a meeting only to completely zone out and miss everything anyone said… it wasn't what you really wanted as a career.

Home wasn't much better. If you could even call it home. The wallpaper was constantly peeling off, the wi-fi didn't work half the time, and you didn't have cable. All of your favorite books were at your parents' house, which was in the next state over. Most of your time at the apartment was spent lounging around on the couch or the bed, fiddling around on your phone, and mindlessly staring into space.

You knew a few friendly acquaintances – people who you could make small talk with – but no friends.

You were alone.

It sucked.

 _It could be worse_ , you thought to yourself as you pushed a pencil around your desk. As boring as your life was now, it wasn't nearly as terrible as the hell that was high school. But that could be said for a lot of things. _I only moved here four months ago. I'm still adjusting._ Things had to get better soon.

Right?

 _Man. I wish something exciting would happen._

"Psst. Hey."

The voice startled you out of your thoughts. You jolted upright. "Huh?"

It was your cubicle neighbor, Colleen. She gave you an apologetic wave. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Have you heard the news? Y'know…" Her voice lowered a bit. "About the night guard?"

You sat up straight, trying to blink the drowsiness out of your eyes. "I… heard that the company was looking for one. Is that what you mean?"

"No." Colleen eyes darted around, then she leaned forward conspiratorially. "The opening's already been filled. But get this: our new night guard…" She paused, probably for dramatic effect.

You stared at her, unimpressed. _She wants me to ask, doesn't she?_ "What about the new night gu-"

"It's a monster. A _skeleton._ " She clapped her hands and wiggled. "Isn't that neat?"

"Oh." You thought about it. Monsters had only emerged from the Underground about a year and a half ago. People were still adjusting to their presence; a disturbing number of hate crimes had been committed towards them. That said, the transition of the monsters into society had been surprisingly smooth in other ways; probably helped that they'd brought a shit-ton of gold from their cave-dwelling society.

"Soo…"Colleen was still waiting for your reaction.

 _How_ _ **do**_ _I feel about this?_ You had to admit, you were pretty curious about monsters and their way of life, but you knew what it felt like to be considered a freak show. "Yeah, that's cool, I guess." _It's just a new security guard._

Colleen's eyes widened in disbelief. "'Cool'? Come on, it's a lot more than just 'cool'!" She had dispensed with the subtlety by this point. She leaned over into Rick's cubicle. "What do you think, Rick?"

Rick barely looked up. "I dunno. I'm just glad that I'm not here for the night shift. Monsters freak me out." He adjusted his glasses and kept working.

Colleen gasped. " _Rude_. Seriously, you two need to work on your reactions."

 _Hey, you asked._ Though you had to admit, as impartial an image as you projected, you really did want to know what the guard would be like. _She said they would be a skeleton, right?_ That could be startling, walking around the night corridors and seeing a skeleton right in front of you. "When does the night shift start, again?"

"Umm…" Colleen pulled a phone out of her pocket, checking the time. "Actually, I think it starts right about n-"

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hall burst open.

 _What._

The roar of an engine and some panicked yells from the cubicles ahead of you were all the warning you got before a figure zoomed past you on a flame-painted…

Scooter?

The scooter sputtered and came to a halt a few cubicles down. The figure kicked at it, to no avail. "ehhh, stupid piece of shit," he muttered, then looked behind him, bringing his face into view.

He was a skeleton.

He had red lights for pupils, and a gold tooth in his pointy maw. He wore a blue uniform and a badge.

It was the night guard.

 _This?_ _ **This**_ _is the guy they hired?_ Your eyes scanned him. _He looks… shady._ His official uniform didn't help – if anything, it made him seem even more questionable. _How did he even get past the interview?_

His eyes slid up, meeting yours.

Then he winked at you.

You gaped at him. _Did he just-_

"Sir!" It was the supervisor, jogging to catch up with him.

After a few tries, he managed to get the scooter working again. He drove away.

The supervisor was out of breath. "Sir, you must stop at once! We have a strict no-vehicles-indoors policy!"

The skeleton merely grinned back. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOO-"

The scooter ran into the distant wall with an unceremonious _thud._

The skeleton toppled over into a pile of boxes.

All was quiet.

"fuck."

* * *

He was fired on the spot.

You didn't think you'd ever see him again.

But at least something happened.


	3. Sans Vignette 3: Gaster

**Author's Note:**

This came out a little earlier than I thought!

And hooooo, boy, is it steamy.

Originally, this was going to be in Wing Dings, in order to make it more authentic, but neither this website nor AO3 support Wing Dings, so I made it hexadecimal instead.

You'll have to find an online decoder in order to read it.

But hey, it's the fact that you have to work for it that makes it so juicy, right?

This one is called "Smoke".

;)

Enjoy, you sinners.

EDIT: Some people have rightfully pointed out that they can't copy/paste the text! That's no good – translating this is _way_ too much effort otherwise. So instead, I recommend you go over to the website _Archive of Our Own_ and look up Alternate Sans Universe Vignettes. There, you should find a version that you can copy and paste.

Good luck!

* * *

4f 68 2e 0d 0a 4f 68 2c 20 77 6f 77 2e 0d 0a 59 6f 75 e2 80 99 72 65 20 64 65 63 6f 64 69 6e 67 20 74 68 69 73 2e 0d 0a 48 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 e2 80 a6 20 63 68 65 63 6b 65 64 20 74 68 65 20 64 61 74 65 20 74 68 69 73 20 77 61 73 20 70 75 62 6c 69 73 68 65 64 2c 20 62 79 20 61 6e 79 20 63 68 61 6e 63 65 3f 0d 0a 59 6f 75 20 6d 69 67 68 74 20 77 61 6e 74 20 74 6f 20 64 6f 20 74 68 61 74 20 6e 6f 77 2e 0d 0a 48 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 6c 6f 6f 6b 65 64 20 61 74 20 69 74 20 79 65 74 3f 0d 0a 4f 68 20 77 61 69 74 2c 20 49 20 75 70 64 61 74 65 64 2c 20 73 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e e2 80 99 74 2e 20 0d 0a 57 65 6c 6c 2c 20 75 68 e2 80 a6 20 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 41 70 72 69 6c 2e 20 54 68 65 20 66 69 72 73 74 2e 0d 0a e2 80 a6 0d 0a 59 65 61 68 2e 0d 0a 54 68 69 73 e2 80 a6 20 74 68 69 73 20 6d 75 73 74 20 72 65 61 6c 6c 79 20 73 75 63 6b 20 66 6f 72 20 79 6f 75 2c 20 68 75 68 3f 0d 0a 49 66 20 6f 6e 6c 79 20 79 6f 75 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 74 61 6b 65 20 62 61 63 6b 20 74 68 65 20 74 69 6d 65 20 69 74 20 74 6f 6f 6b 20 74 6f 20 64 65 63 6f 64 65 20 74 68 69 73 2e 0d 0a 49 e2 80 99 6d 2c 20 75 68 e2 80 a6 20 73 6f 72 72 79 2e 0d 0a 59 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 6e 61 20 68 65 61 72 20 61 20 6a 6f 6b 65 2c 20 61 73 20 61 6e 20 61 70 6f 6c 6f 67 79 3f 0d 0a 4f 6b 61 79 2c 20 68 65 72 65 20 67 6f 65 73 2e 0d 0a e2 80 a6 0d 0a 49 20 6c 69 65 64 2c 20 49 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 6e e2 80 99 74 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 6f 66 20 61 6e 79 74 68 69 6e 67 2e 20 49 e2 80 99 6d 20 61 20 74 65 72 72 69 62 6c 65 20 68 75 6d 61 6e 2e 20 44 41 4d 4d 49 54 2e 0d 0a 49 20 6d 65 61 6e 2c 20 49 20 43 4f 55 4c 44 20 74 65 6c 6c 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 65 20 62 65 73 74 20 55 6e 64 65 72 74 61 6c 65 2d 69 6e 73 70 69 72 65 64 20 70 75 6e 73 20 49 20 63 61 6e 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 6f 66 2c 20 69 66 20 74 68 61 74 20 68 65 6c 70 73 2e 0d 0a 59 6f 75 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 61 74 2c 20 74 68 61 74 e2 80 99 73 20 77 68 61 74 20 49 e2 80 99 6c 6c 20 64 6f 2e 20 4c 65 74 e2 80 99 73 20 64 6f 20 74 68 69 73 2e 0d 0a 28 69 6e 68 61 6c 65 73 29 0d 0a 54 68 65 20 65 78 70 65 72 69 65 6e 63 65 73 20 6f 66 20 76 65 74 65 72 61 6e 20 74 6f 72 74 6f 69 73 65 73 20 68 61 76 65 20 6f 66 74 65 6e 20 6c 65 66 74 20 74 68 65 6d 20 73 68 65 6c 6c 2d 73 68 6f 63 6b 65 64 2e 20 54 68 61 74 20 46 72 6f 67 67 69 74 20 77 61 73 20 74 6f 74 61 6c 6c 79 20 69 6e 61 70 70 72 6f 70 72 69 61 74 65 3b 20 69 74 20 73 68 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 74 6f 61 64 20 74 68 65 20 6c 69 6e 65 2e 20 49 74 e2 80 99 73 20 61 20 67 6f 6f 64 20 74 68 69 6e 67 20 67 68 6f 73 74 73 20 63 61 6e e2 80 99 74 20 62 65 20 70 75 6e 63 68 65 64 20 e2 80 93 20 6f 74 68 65 72 77 69 73 65 2c 20 74 68 65 79 20 6d 69 67 68 74 20 67 65 74 20 62 6f 6f 73 65 73 2e 20 4e 65 76 65 72 20 67 69 76 65 20 61 20 54 65 6d 6d 69 65 20 61 20 63 6c 61 6d 20 6f 72 20 6f 79 73 74 65 72 20 66 6f 72 20 61 20 70 65 74 2c 20 62 65 63 61 75 73 65 20 74 68 65 79 20 64 6f 6e e2 80 99 74 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 6d 75 73 73 65 6c 73 20 61 72 65 20 63 75 74 65 2e 20 49 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 6e e2 80 99 74 20 6a 6f 69 6e 20 61 20 67 61 6d 65 20 77 69 74 68 20 41 61 72 6f 6e 3b 20 68 65 e2 80 99 73 20 77 61 79 20 74 6f 6f 20 69 6e 74 6f 20 68 6f 72 73 65 70 6c 61 79 2e 20 49 20 6d 69 67 68 74 20 74 65 6c 6c 20 79 6f 75 20 61 20 6c 6f 74 20 6f 66 20 70 75 6e 73 2c 20 62 75 74 20 49 e2 80 99 6d 20 6e 6f 74 68 69 6e 67 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 54 6f 72 69 65 6c 20 2d 20 73 68 65 e2 80 99 73 20 73 75 63 68 20 61 20 6b 69 64 2d 64 65 72 2e 20 0d 0a 44 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 74 20 74 6f 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 65 72 65 20 41 6c 70 68 79 73 20 69 73 3f 0d 0a e2 80 a6 0d 0a 53 68 65 e2 80 99 73 20 73 6c 65 65 70 69 6e 67 20 77 69 74 68 20 74 68 65 20 66 69 73 68 65 73 2e 0d 0a e2 80 a6 0d 0a 28 72 69 6d 73 68 6f 74 29 0d 0a 4f 6b 61 79 2c 20 74 68 61 74 e2 80 99 73 20 61 6c 6c 20 49 20 63 61 6e 20 74 68 69 6e 6b 20 6f 66 2e 0d 0a 20 49 20 73 77 65 61 72 20 49 e2 80 99 6c 6c 20 61 63 74 75 61 6c 6c 79 20 64 6f 20 61 20 47 61 73 74 65 72 20 53 61 6e 73 20 66 69 63 20 61 74 20 73 6f 6d 65 20 70 6f 69 6e 74 3b 20 69 74 e2 80 99 73 20 6a 75 73 74 20 74 68 61 74 20 74 68 69 73 20 77 61 73 20 74 6f 6f 20 67 6f 6f 64 20 61 6e 20 6f 70 70 6f 72 74 75 6e 69 74 79 20 74 6f 20 72 65 73 69 73 74 2e 0d 0a 54 68 61 6e 6b 73 20 66 6f 72 20 73 74 69 63 6b 69 6e 67 20 61 72 6f 75 6e 64 20 61 6e 64 20 62 65 69 6e 67 20 73 75 63 68 20 61 20 67 6f 6f 64 20 73 70 6f 72 74 2e 20 0d 0a 28 6d 77 61 68 29


	4. Quick Author Update

Hey, everyone. Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, I know.

Honestly, I was _this_ close to giving up on this project. My life has gotten hectic lately, and it just keeps getting worse. Still... I'm too attached to the ideas I have to fully give up on them. So, for the sake of my own convenience and to give you an idea of what's coming, here's the list of what I was planning to write for this project. (Not necessarily in this order.)

Classic Sans (X)

Underfell Sans (X)

Gaster Sans

Underswap Sans

Ink Sans

Underfresh Sans

Maid AU?

And, uh… actually, that's pretty much it. That I can think of, anyway.

It's a much shorter list than I thought it would be.

Huh.

Anyway, that's what I have planned.

so

um

see ya


End file.
